DC-DC converters are used widely in a number of electronic devices. A typical boost DC-DC converter increases the output voltage (Vo) range above the input voltage (Vi) range. For example, if input voltage to a boost DC-DC converter is 5V, output voltage of the boost DC-DC converter is greater than 5V. A typical buck converter decreases the output voltage range below the input voltage range. For example, if input voltage to a buck DC-DC converter is 5V, output voltage of the buck DC-DC converter is less than 5V.
A typical DC-DC converter includes an output load, an inductive element, a switch, and a bypass capacitor. Charging and discharging of the inductive element determines the operation of the DC-DC converter. Further, the switch controls the charging and discharging of the inductive element. The inductive element resists the change in state of the switch by generating a voltage spike. The voltage spike, which can cause noise and distortion at the output terminal of the DC-DC converter, is filtered by the bypass capacitor. For proper operation of the electronic circuit, such voltage spikes are undesirable.